


Fringe Benefits

by milesfromthesix



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Blow Jobs, Boners, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute Hiro Hamada, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dressing Room Sex, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Incest, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Painting, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (Big Hero 6), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shopping, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube, Stripping, Talking, Tickling, Top Hiro Hamada, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Unrelated Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Water Sex, Young, Young Hamadas (Big Hero 6), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfromthesix/pseuds/milesfromthesix
Summary: Two chapters of sexy fun with Hiro and Tadashi from the POV of the reader.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & You, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Original Male Character(s), Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, mMM yEAH





	1. PAINTING WITH HIRO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at this on Ao3. Hope you enjoy.

Sometimes there are "fringe benefits" to a job that you never even think of. Like the time Hiro's aunt asked me to paint their kitchen one weekend for $5 an hour or $25, whichever was less. I thought it would be a nice diversion to watch Hiro while I worked--a lot less boring than doing yard work for Aunt Cass--but really the money was the thing that made me accept.

I knew Hiro from school, of course -- you couldn't help but notice him, he's the shortest kid in the school. He was in his freshman year, so I didn't see him much - as I was a few years older. I only got a glimpse of him in the hall now and then. But I swear to god that glimpse was enough to keep you going for the whole day. Hiro was kind of small for his age. There were features to him, nice soft skin everywhere you looked. He had cute ears sticking out of his hair and a tight ass that you could watch forever. Sad, but gorgeous, brown eyes looked out of a round face, and a nicely shaped mouth. His hair was black and shaggy with sharp edges jutting out everywhere.

When he first came to the school, I thought he'd cause a riot. New glands weren't strong enough for the strain of watching him sway back and forth down the hall. I remember the time he was wearing a tank top with sagging short shorts as he walked past the athletic field one day to the hockey rink, three guys at football drowned in their own hormones.

Even his name was great--Hiro.

Hiro. Hamada. I thought in my head.

On a spring day, hanging out with the guys, all you had to do was sigh, "Hiro," and they all knew what you meant.

Anyway, when Aunt Cass asked me to paint her kitchen, the money was all I really thought about. It would be nice to see Hiro, but I had conditioned myself not to hope for too much. Too many nights of aching need had left me a little older and more cynical. I never expected anything to happen between him and me.

I came to their house in my grey Under Armour fleece shorts and a vintage black band T-shirt. One of the great things about doing odd jobs is you have an excuse to walk around in people's nice houses dressed like a slob. Aunt Cass was just getting ready to leave for her coffee shop across town -- she was the proud owner which was keeping the money coming in. The kid isn't rich but he was well off.

"By the way," she said over her shoulder, "Hiro will be helping you."

I shouldn't have been surprised. By the pay I mentioned earlier, you could tell Aunt Cass was on the cheap side. She was getting Hiro to help to make sure I came in under 25 dollars.

Almost on cue, Hiro came into the hall in brown cargo shorts, blue T-shirt - which was from SFIT, the school Hiro and I attended - and a white painter's cap I bet he bought just for this day. He even had his hair tucked under his hat. He really didn't think he was going to get any paint on himself. I heaved a sigh, silently hoped he'd screw things up enough so it would cost $25 anyway, and set to work.

I started on the ceiling and Hiro worked on the lower cabinets. I pretended it was to save him from straining himself, but the real reason was to watch him bending over and catching a glimpse of his underwear. I wasn't concentrating at all, and I had to clean up mistakes more than once. Hiro was feeling pretty saucy, and teased me about my sloppiness and his own impeccable work. He wasn't getting any paint on himself either, after all. I was getting badly tempted to put some on him.

For a moment I sensed something going on behind me. I turned around and he was pretending to paint my rear end with a roller.

"I'm fixing your face," he said.

I reached over with my brush and booped him on his little nose.

He yelped wildly as if he had been bitten. "Get it off!" he cried.

"Relax, it's just a little paint."

"Get it off! It's going to hurt my nose!"

I wet a towel in the nearby sink and carefully wiped off his nose. He was pouting like a hurt little child. "Is that better?"

For an answer, he grinned like a wolf and hit me full in the face with a loaded paintbrush.

After about three hours (only $15!) I had to admit that we were done. We got everything together and took it into the backyard to wash out. They had a big backyard with high walls--at least 8 feet--and a patio, and a lawn with soft green grass, warmed by the summer sun. We took the garden hose and rinsed out the painting tools, and then our hands (and face). I gave Hiro the hose and watched him wash the one bit of paint he got on himself, on the inside of his thighs.

"Can I help you with that?" I grinned.

He stopped, and slowly started to raise his head. By the time I saw that grin again on his face, I realized I had made a tactical error by giving him the hose.

"Don't...you...dare."

He stalked toward me with the water pistol, looking just like a murderer stalking his prey.

"Don't...even...think it."

He giggled in an evil way and kept walking toward me. I got the idea I could wrestle the "gun" out of his hand.

Bad idea.

I got it in the face for the second time that day. I tried grabbing the hose from him again, then finally made a retreat.

"You better not let me get ahold of that hose, kid," I said as threateningly as I could. But I couldn't help smiling, either at the thought of what I was going to do to him, or at the expression on his face. He still had that wicked smile, the tip of his tongue between the slight gap of his front upper teeth. Such a doll face, such an evil smile!

I "rushed" him and got soaked, but this time I got ahold of his wrist. (I think I grabbed something else for a moment, but I'm not sure.) He curled up into a ball, trying to keep me from getting control of the "gun." He didn't dare press the handle in that position. Perfect. I crouched over him, slowly moving my grip up to his hand. "No, no, please don't," he half laughed, half squealed. I reached his hand and closed his fingers over the handle. The stream of water shot Hiro square in the stomach.

He put up with it for three whole seconds, screaming at the top of his lungs, before he dropped the hose and ran. I picked up the hose and soaked him good just as he got around the corner of the house. This went on, back and forth, as the game got "dirtier and dirtier," ambushing each other, wrestling (with the hose getting less and less attention), until I had him cornered.

"No, please don't, please, I'll do anything," he pleaded, laughing so hard he was almost crying.

I stalked him, playing the mock rapist, holding the hose suggestively at waist-level...then I stopped. I couldn't believe it! His hair was dry! After all that, his hair was still perfectly shaggy, and not a drop of water on it!

Slowly, menacingly, I advanced toward him, unscrewing the "gun" from the hose. My god, what evil deed did the mad rapist have in store for his victim? Hiro stood there in the corner, beside himself with laughter, and yet now almost a little afraid of my expression. I stalked toward him, closer, closer... gently lifting the hose over his head and let the water pour down on him, ruining in a moment his handsome hair. He stood there, ready to burst either with laughter or tears, I don't know which...I was laughing. The release of that moment was tremendous.

Everything changed.

I stood there, still holding the hose, watching the water pour over his head, his shoulders, his body... that lovely boy-ish body...

His face was relaxed, his eyes closed in rapture as he let the water wash over him. I stood very close to him, really noticing everything for the first time; how the water sparkled in the sun, how it flowed over his shoulders down to his body, where his nipples showed through the soaking wet fabric; his soft, golden legs, little drops of water gleaming on his skin; his round, studly angel face, with such an expression of enjoyment; his bright brown eyes, now looking into mine.

I moved the hose down to the back of his neck, the water pouring in a sheet across his shoulders and down his back, over his lovely ass. He arched his back, pressing himself against me. Very softly, I touched his lips with mine, slowly kissing him more and more deeply, pressing against him, letting him feel how hard I was for him. He wanted to feel it. He met the force of my body with his own, letting me feel every part of his softness against me. I let the water pour down between us, feeling the delicious warm flow lubricating us, but not cooling the heat. I put the mouth of the hose against his nipple and the water squirted up into our faces. Laughing, I stepped back and moved the hose back and forth over him, letting the water play over his body, watching the different directions it ran down.

Hiro looked at me, his angel eyes filled with such lust. He bit his lower lip... or did he say something to me?

I stepped forward again, slowly unzipped his bottoms, then let the water trickle down inside. We kissed deeply, our tongues flicking across each other playfully. He reached around me and pulled off my T-shirt, then stepped away so I could get a better look at him as he peeled off his own top, never for a moment taking his eyes off me. The outline of his cock was small yet slightly pointed upward and the little round tips of his nipples reminded me almost of Hershey's Kisses. I went to him, then down on my knees, pulled his shorts and underwear down just enough to take his erect penis in my mouth, sucking in as much as I could. He bent slightly, letting a little cry escape from his throat. My tongue swirled around his little penis, then licking all around, back and forth, Hiro squirming more and more. Looking up at him, I saw his face turned up toward the sun, basking in the warmth above and below. He bit his lip again, but I seemed sure he was saying something under his breath.

"Oh my fucking god," I thought he said, in a heavy whisper.

I took the hose and stood up again, and took him in my arms. I reached behind and lifted the edge of one leg of his cargo shorts, and slipped the hose up inside, between his legs. I could see he was wearing white undies, which turned me on even more.

He put his arms around my shoulder and nuzzled his face against my neck, pushing back against the streaming water, feeling it gush against his body and between the cheeks of his ass. I watched his legs moving slowly, obscenely in little circles, and the water dripping out of his shorts, and started feeling very thirsty. He ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of my ear and whispered something.

This time I heard what he said.

"I want you inside me so bad."

He loosened my shorts and pulled out my stiff cock, taking it in both hands and started stroking up and down only stopping momentarily to pull the hose out of his white briefs and to get down on his knees. He brought the hose to his mouth and started going up and down on it, licking it around the opening. He was going crazy--and so was I, just watching him. He took a bit of water in his mouth and then went down on my cock. The feeling was incredible. He held his lips tight around me as he slid my cock in and out of his mouth, swirling the water around with his tongue until he swallowed and sucked the water off my stiff dick.

"Don't cum yet," he said, in a firm voice.

"I'm trying not to."

He slid his tongue up and down, then poured water over my dick as it lay on his tongue. I couldn't believe I was watching this hot boy, ready to swallow my cock whole. He pulled my shorts and underwear the rest of the way down, then rolled onto the grass and peeled off his own shorts and briefs. I watched him as he rolled around on the soft grass, moaning with lust, both of us ready to explode. He wrapped the hose around him like it was a snake, pulling it between the cheeks of his ass, over his body, and up to his mouth. He swayed his legs back and forth, rubbing it between his thighs.

I went to him and knelt beside him on the warm soft grass. I could feel my stiff cock waving in the air as if looking for something to go into. I took the hose from Hiro and let the water pour over him, reminding me of syrup pouring over a stack of pancakes. I let the water trickle onto him. He rocked his legs up and down as the water splashed onto his boner. I moved between his legs, and still letting the water pour on his, I moved my cock back and forth, matching his rhythm so the tip touched the outsides of his ass, then deeper and deeper with each stroke, so that before either of us knew it we were fucking in the soft wet grass, my cock moving in and out to meet each thrust of his butt.

After several minutes, I bent down to nibble and suck on his lovely meaty stick. Hiro cupped it with his hands, lifting it up to my mouth so that I could suck on it more. The speed of our pleasures increased, then slowed, as we enjoyed every inch we gave each other, then sped up again as our animal lust took control. I felt I was in a dream. I had watched this handsome boy from afar, had him in my fantasies, and now it was really happening; I was sucking and fucking sweet Hiro on the soft summer grass in his back yard.

The moment came rushing upon us.

"I'm going to cum," I declared.

I felt like I was going to explode.

"I want to feel your jizz inside me," Hiro whispered looking deeply into my eyes.

I had to hurry. We quickly got into a missionary position. He wrapped his legs around my back and held me tightly as I pushed all the way into him then stayed there. We kissed long and deeply as I felt myself shooting inside of him, the sensation of his rectum contracting around me as if to milk me dry.

Hiro moaned quietly. "It feels so good."

We lay in the sun together for what felt like half an hour, perfectly relaxed, kissing and stroking each other lovingly, gently.

Eventually we got up, turned off the hose (the yard was a swamp by then) and went inside.

While our clothes were in the dryer, we rinsed off using water from the laundry tub trying to get the grassy smell out of ourselves.

By the time Aunt Cass finally came back, we were sitting contentedly on the living room sofa, Hiro's hair perfect once again, watching TV. She was amazed at how good a job we had done.

"Everything's so neat and clean--not a speck of paint anywhere!"

"We cleaned up very thoroughly," I said. Hiro and I gave each other a grin behind his aunt's back.

"How long did it take?" asked Aunt Cass as she opened her purse.

"Oh, it only took--"

"--Five hours," Hiro interrupted. "We would've finished sooner, but I kept messing up--he had to fix all my mistakes."

I looked at Hiro, letting him know with my eyes what kind of a present he was going to get from me later. If he thought he had a good time today, just wait till next time.

"So that's 25 dollars," Aunt Cass said. "Oh, here--40 dollars. I really couldn't keep it from you--not after the *wonderful* job you did!"

She looked at the kitchen as if she were viewing a painting.

"You're quite a handyman. We have to find more jobs for you to do around here--I have to get you in this house as often as possible!"

"I sure hope so!" I said.


	2. MALL ADVENTURES - A DAY WITH HIRO AND TADASHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out to be quite the day with Hiro and Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by recent ventures into Pixiv, the shota world and pretty much a blending of some of my fantasies and real life experiences ;)

I always hated my morning schedule at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT) because I had to take the bus early and wait around for second period with usually nobody around. It was a bitch. With a sigh of defeat on this particular morning, I went into the washroom to fix up my hair. 

As I was looking in the mirror, the door swung open, and it was Hiro.

"Hey," he said.

I replied to him with a grin, "Hey".

He was looking cute today, I thought. His shaggy black unkempt hair, blue SFIT hoodie with a white undershirt, khaki cargo shorts and brown Adidas Superstar shoes with yellow laces. He was still a good five or six inches shorter than I was in terms of height. He would normally have been in Grade 9 and was by far the youngest kid at SFIT which was at a college-level.

I asked him what class he had now.

"Thermodynamics with Professor Granville, " he replied.

"Oof, first thing in the morning? That sucks," I said.

By the look he was giving me, it was getting obvious he wasn't in the washroom to just take a piss.

I looked back into the mirror at my hair, put away my comb then went over to the round sink to wash my hands. He watched me and then headed out. 

But wait. Hiro wasn't leaving. He was only kicking out the footstop and wedging it against the door on the opposite side to prevent anyone from getting in. 

He walked back towards me and checked the stalls to make sure nobody was in them. We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds or so without saying a thing. I squinted my eyes giving him the impression of asking him what he was doing.

He smiled at one corner of his mouth, looked into the mirror and then put his hands into the water sink. The water was activated by a foot press. He let go of the press and then playfully splashed the water at me.

I humored his actions by grinning at him. More water fun, I guess.

Then he blurted it out.

"Want me to suck you off?" 

And without waiting for me to reply he grabbed me by the forearm and we went into the last stall at the back. These stalls were usually more spacious and reserved for disabled persons. 

He closed the door, took off his hoodie and undershirt and was left in only his sagging cargo shorts with the waistband of some white underwear showing. He didn't have much of a build. But god, he was very attractive to me. I watched what he was doing, undressing erotically that I was starting to get a hard-on and he knew that what he was doing was turning me on. He looked at me and smiled as he grabbed the belt of my jeans and undid it. The touch of his hands sent a quiver up my spine, almost paralyzing me. He then dropped my jeans and admired the bulge I had in my stretchy blue print Saxx briefs. 

Getting to his knees, Hiro leaned in, closed his eyes and took a whiff of my musky crotch. He looked up and said something I never expected a 14 year old to say to me.

"I like your underwear," he said excitedly.

Hiro then stood up. His hands wrapped around me and he squeezed my buttocks. I put my hands behind his back and felt the smoothness of it. While we were pressed against each other, I slipped my fingers into his oversized shorts and unbuttoned them. Him being as skinny as he was, the shorts easily dropped to the floor leaving him in only what were, now clearly, white Fruit of the Loom briefs. The boy put his hands under my shirt and took it off while remaining pressed against my body.

He then slowly slid back to his knees and pulled down my briefs. My erect manhood popped out and it seemed to surprise him. I had a decent seven incher going.

"It's... so big..." said Hiro breathlessly.

The young boy lustfully played with my member. The sensations of the boy's soft hand playing on the underside of my shaft stiffened me to the limit, and he could feel my heart beating in my cock as it tried to pump itself fuller. The boy felt his own flesh rod react to the heat of the throbbing shaft, and felt the slickness of my uncut precum that was beginning to coat his little hand.

He fondled my cock and balls for a couple of minutes and then pounced on it. It was in his mouth immediately, the whole seven inches of it. I closed my eyes, feeling a sensation that was easily addicting. Getting deep-throated by a 14 year old felt so good. I didn't want it to ever stop!

"I'm cummin' already" I told him as I was approaching orgasm.

"Mmmmrghmm" was all he could manage to say.

The pressure built as my massive, engorged member begun pulsating even more. And with a single moan I nutted my load into Hiro's mouth.

He gobbled it all up. 

What a healthy serving of milk in the morning for this boy, I thought to myself.

Hiro took a few licks of my solid dick and cleaned it up pretty nicely.

"You taste good" he said with a grin, stifling a little burp then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as his starry eyes looked into mine.

"Glad you liked it. I had some pineapple this morning," I told him. I was curious so I then asked him a question, "God man, you're a pro at this, have you done this bathroom stall thing before?"

"Yup" he said.

"In here?" I asked.

"Yup."

"With your brother?" I managed to spit out.

He paused for a moment, as if he was surprised I knew about them being fuck buddies, then smiled and nodded yes without saying anything.

"Cool," I said with a chill tone.

We put our clothes back on and came out of the stall.

He put his hand, brushed it down my chest and blew into my face. I could smell my cum on his breath. 

He winked, and said, "Have a great day" then he simply walked out.

I looked in the mirror and saw a person who was just given a blowjob by the youngest kid in the school. I knew I loved Hiro and marveled at the replay in my head. I was attracted to domboys but they could do nothing compared to what he just did.

I glanced into the mirror again and fixed my hair.

\----------------------------

It was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria looking over at Hiro, who was at his usual table by the juice machine just casually chatting it up with his Big Hero 6 friends and acting as if nothing happened in the washroom earlier.

Suddenly, I bumped into what felt like a telephone pole and almost nearly spilled the contents of my lunch tray which consisted of the daily special: a small lasagna square and french fries covered with gravy.

"Whoa watch it," a gruff voice called out.

Of all the people. It was Hiro's brother, Tadashi.

"Sorry," I said hastily, while looking over at Hiro again to make sure he didn't see my clumsiness.

Tadashi looked over to see what I was looking at and then turned his head back to me with a smile.

"You like my little brother don't you? I can tell."

I stammered.

"It's cool, he likes you too. He told me all about the water hose adventures you had while painting at Aunt Cass' place the other day."

"Well, I---" I still stammered. 

"I must say I'm kind of a little jealous."

I had expected Hiro to keep our encounter secret but I guess the brothers share everything -- and I meant everything -- even their cum. Surely Tadashi didn't yet know about our little hookup in the washroom earlier this morning, though.

It was no secret that there was incest between the Hamada brothers but I didn't want to bring it up. Certainly not now with Tadashi. I stayed mute even though I knew what he was getting at.

"Seriously, it's ok." Tadashi continued and surveyed my body up and down as if he was eye-fucking me. 

"Maybe after school we could all hang out at the mall?" he suggested.

"Yeah sure, that would be cool" I replied.

"I'll have Hiro text you, since he already has your number."

"Cool, see you later then," I said with a fist raised.

Tadashi fist bumped me back. "Ba-la-la-la-la."

I knew Tadashi had a monster cock. Eight inches at least. He always had a big bulge protruding in his slim fitting jeans. 

Honestly, I was more attracted to Hiro because of his youthfulness and innocence but Tadashi was indeed handsome with a well-built swimmer's body. As I went to sit down and finish lunch, the thoughts of a potential threesome happening later in the day started creeping into my head and I had to adjust my moist crotch a few times while nobody else was looking.

\----------------------------

It was the last period of class and I was starting to watch the clock when my phone buzzed and I reached to pick it up.

It was a text from Hiro.

"C U in the food court @ 4:30 *wink* xo"

\----------------------------

After a long day of classes, 4:30pm finally rolled around and there I was, standing in the food court looking for Hiro and Tadashi when all of a sudden I found them. 

Hiro was piggybacking his older brother over by the Scoops Ahoy with an ice cream cone in one hand and hanging on to Tadashi's neck with the other. His skinny legs draped over Tadashi's shoulders with Tadashi holding his feet in place. Hiro's exposed skin above his buttcrack and above his brown cargos showed that he was wearing some red Calvin Klein underwear this time. It matched the red robot t-shirt he had changed into, with white thermal long sleeves. I wondered when he changed.

I walked over to them.

"What flavor ya got?" I asked Hiro.

"Mint chocolate chip," he replied with a grin and took a big lick. 

"You ready for our playdate?" Tadashi chimed in.

"Mmmhm."

\----------------------------

We started walking around the mall and came across the novelty gift shop, Spencers. It was a store well known for its sex toys and taboo merchandise.

"Look!" Hiro exclaimed and pointed to the large assortment of dildos on display.

"There's a double ended dildo! We HAVE to get this."

He looked at Tadashi with his puppy dog eyes. "Please, please Dashi!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay," and reached into his back pocket to get his wallet out.

\----------------------------

After this kinky purchase, the three of us continued walking down the corridor lined with shops on both sides.

"Hiroooooo!" a squeaky voice called out.

"Hey Miguel. Wassup?"

Hiro and the smaller boy fist bumped then the boy went on his way and we resumed walking.

"Who was that kid?" I asked Hiro.

"Oh his name is Miguel. He's just a cute fanboy from my TikTok," he replied with a smile.

\----------------------------

We then found ourselves in an oversized fitting room of a men's department clothing store trying on some merchandise and having a pros and cons discussion about briefs, boxers and boxer briefs.

"Briefs keep your junk in place," was the winning argument by Hiro.

"Hey, how do these skinny jeans look?" Hiro asked as he jutted out his butt at Tadashi and I.

"You're a little tease," Tadashi stated.

"I like them," I said honestly.

"I look like an emo," said Hiro as he looked in the large mirror in the corner of the fitting room.

He started taking off the black jeans, they were so tight that they also started pulling down his red Calvin Klein square cut trunk briefs exposing some of his butt crack.

"Whoops," Hiro chuckled with a grin. "I guess now is as good a time as any to try some of the new underwear."

He reached down to open a three pack of Carter's print briefs that were on the nearby bench. They were mostly white, the first pair were grey striped, the second pair had green, navy and orange dinosaurs on it and the third pair had black aliens and happy faces. Hiro bent over and put on the dino briefs then glanced at Tadashi and I, seeking approval.

"I like those," I said to Hiro. "They fit you good."

"He still fits in boys underwear sizes," Tadashi said with a hint of sarcasm and pointed to the size on the package indicating "Boys (12-14) / Medium."

Hiro's bulge in the briefs was getting noticeably bigger. 

"I'm getting horny," he said.

Tadashi and I looked at each other with a look of, "yup, us too".

Before long, we were all naked and things got a little downright steamy.

Tadashi sat down on the bench in the fitting room and thrust his stiff impaler deep into young Hiro who was taking it like a champ in the reverse cowgirl position. With each thrust deeper, the muscular older brother's penis was rearranging the skater kid's intestines to make a slick fuck hole all the way up into the boy's abdomen. Tadashi then grabbed Hiro's hands and yanked them, pulling his brother's little body onto his cock, slamming his shaft deep into the boy's tight ass, and bulging his young stomach out with the pressure of his rod.

Hiro groaned and gyrated his slender body on the hard cock as it penetrated up into his abdomen. He then bucked his hips and arched his back to force Tadashi's fat beefy tower to stretch his tummy.

Tadashi kept rocking his own hips more erratically into Hiro as his large veiny cock was squeezed by the boy's body in contractions.

"I'm going to breed you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, mister," gasped Hiro. He turned his head to look at Tadashi and bit his lower lip.

"Do it. Fuck my boy pussy."

Hiro's deep hole clenched on Tadashi's inflamed cock as it began to spit cum, thrust after thrust, exploding in spasms inside the boy. Wave after wave of semen raced up through his pipe shaft and spurted into the boy's young tummy. Hiro rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt the hot steamy sperm splash against the walls of his intestines, and begin to fill his little child belly.

"I want some double penetration right the fuck now," Hiro quietly proclaimed while looking intently at me.

I had been watching in awe and craving to join in, rubbing my already hard cock in the process. It was going to be a challenge getting at least half of my fuck stick in Hiro as his butt was getting pounded down into by the long, thick, still-hard penis of Tadashi's, which was continuing to expand and swell the boy's abdomen with its massive girth. I moved closer as Hiro was on top of Tadashi's legs with his back to Tadashi. I was going to make a deposit in Hiro's spunk bank from the missionary position.

I slowly penetrated, not wanting to break my new boytoy, and started thrusting and trying to sync my movements with those of Tadashi's. Surprisingly, I was getting quite deep into Hiro without much resistance from the boy's ass muscles. More so than I thought I could, thanks to Tadashi's natural creamy lube. 

With Tadashi already in there, Hiro was extremely tight but still fuckable. He was getting genuinely stretched out by both of our cocks.

As a bonus, I had a nice view of Hiro's boy stiffy which was super hard while Tadashi and I were inside him. 

I leaned in to kiss Hiro on the lips and he reciprocated, both of us breathing heavily in the process. 

I then followed down Hiro's jawline and started sucking on his neck, trying to mark my territory with a hickey or two until I was interrupted.

"Deeper! Harder!" Hiro grabbed my shoulder and screamed into my ear as quietly as he could.

I put the palm of my right hand on Hiro's cheek to steady myself and to give us more traction. He tilted his head just enough to start biting down on my index finger.

As soon as Tadashi and I synchronized our thrusts we could easily see Hiro's tummy bend outwards with each incremental push. I could tell the boy was nearing orgasm.

After another minute or so of passionate love making, I watched Hiro squirt his boy juice and the sight of that instantly made me shoot my load. I felt my warm spunk flowing into him with relief and further lubing up Tadashi's cock at the same time.

Hiro let out such a loud moan of pleasure that probably even the cashier out at the front of the store would have heard. That triggered Tadashi as he rolled his eyes and let out a moan of his own too, indicating a second climax for him. 

Our mating process was complete. That was hot as fuck, I immediately thought.

Tadashi and I sighed simultaneously and embraced Hiro's pregnant-looking baby bank belly, holding its precious vault of cum.

\----------------------------

After leaving the mall, we walked back to the Hamada house with Hiro piggybacking Dashi all the way. It was probably a good thing Hiro was on his brother's back because he would've been walking funny. I could sense he felt soreness in his butt after getting wrecked hard like that. 

"Aunt Cass, are you home?" probed Hiro.

No answer.

Tadashi lifted a note from the kitchen counter and showed Hiro and I. Aunt Cass was not going to be home until much later. We had the place to ourselves.

We grabbed some leftover pizza slices from the fridge then went upstairs into the bedroom the brothers shared together. Despite having done painting in their kitchen and being outside in their backyard, it was the first time I was actually in their room.

Tadashi walked over and sat down on his bed, motioning for Mochi their cat, who followed us up, to jump onto the bed and be petted.

"Wanna know a secret?" Hiro directed his question to me as he walked over to his dresser and started pulling out the drawers. 

"We have an undie fetish," he declared proudly and proceeded to show off what had to be over 500 pairs of underwear in six dresser drawers that he was sharing with Tadashi.

"It's our thing," Tadashi called out from his bed while playing with Mochi.

I was nothing short of impressed, to say the least. I loved underwear too and they had quite a collection.

"This is amazing," I gasped.

Hiro beamed with a wide grin and reached into one of the drawers to pull out a pair of cute print briefs. They were mostly white with a mix of cars and robots on them.

"Imma put these on, I wanna get you guys hard again." Hiro said as he hurried over to the portable mirror divider so he could change.

"Oh come on Hiro," Tadashi scoffed. "You can change in front of us."

"You had your fun with me at the mall, now I wanna fuck you both. I kinda like fucking older guys," the boy said in a firm, bossy, tone.

I never really saw this coming. Hiro's boydom was definitely out in full force today. I was liking this unexpected side of him. I always thought of myself as a top but the vision of his young boy dick in my ass was starting to look good.

Soon, Hiro strutted out in front of Tadashi and I in nothing but the cute print briefs he picked out. They shaped his butt well and he had a nice defined bulge from them. With his hairless body in full view, he easily looked five years younger. 

"How do I look?" Hiro asked.

I approached Hiro from behind and caressed the young boy's soft waistline with both of my hands.

"You are magnificent," I whispered out of breath into his ear and then playfully kissed his neck while admiring the hickeys I gave him earlier.

Hiro lifted his chin, tilted his head as if he wanted me to keep kissing his neck and give him a new love bite. He closed his eyes, bit his lip and then smiled. His briefs started showing a tent.

I pressed my fully erect boner through my clothes and into Hiro's butt crack, as to show off to him that he was turning me on again.

"Down boy," Hiro said, seductively. "It's my turn."

\----------------------------

Hiro laid down fully nude, his back on the floor with his flagpole cock at a 90 degree angle - very much like a sundial. He motioned me with his finger. I promptly undressed and saddled onto him, slowly pushing his erect, juicy, uncut cock into me. 

Hiro's subtle hip maneuvering helped make the underside of his penis caress my prostate at a pleasant angle, causing me to start to gyrate and pump my hips down onto the boy cock. The light of the sunset played off Tadashi as he sat on his bed watching, for the first time, his little brother breeding an alpha male other than him.

I gasped several times. 

I could feel the slender Hiro's young boy cock throb with every thrust into me. And he was loving it. After such a fuck-filled day, we needed extra nursing now to get it to release that warm stuff inside my guts. But then it just happened, Hiro let out a sharp moan and his hot healthy jizz started pumping into me. The young sperm mixture made its way, sliding through my colon and digestive system. I could feel it all - what a sensation.

Tadashi jumped off the bed, instinctively, pulled down his bottoms and got down on all fours in a doggy style position beside me. I climbed off Hiro and he quickly flipped over to rear Tadashi from behind with his erectile tissue. Suddenly, the boy fully buried his shaft, already naturally lubed up from my anus, deeply into Tadashi. 

"Unnfff," the older brother grunted.

"Rim me... quick.... while I cum again in my brother," Hiro commanded me between deep breaths.

I reached over to finger the tight ring of Hiro's sweaty sphincter first in a circular motion then penetrating with a sawing motion. Hiro's balls twitched, his hole tightened around my probing middle finger as the swollen boy cock ejaculated what reproductive fluids were left in his nuts into the older brother. Inside, Tadashi felt the hot spurts of Hiro's sticky semen spill into his poop chute and seep into his intestines and stomach. 

Hiro collapsed, exhausted, and rested on Tadashi's back while his member still throbbed, finally growing flaccid inside his older brother's abused hole and my middle finger still up his beautiful booty.

\----------------------------

Tadashi and I collected ourselves, bent over and put just our underwear back on then sat down on a makeshift blanket bed on the floor. I could feel the squishing of Hiro's cum as it was swimming around in my butt. It was a great feeling.

"Here," Hiro said as he reached down to pick up the discarded car and robot print briefs he was wearing earlier. "You can have these, hun. Since I got some new ones today."

"Thanks babe," I said with a smile.

I gave them a quick sniff. They were damp and, mmmMmm, smelled just like him. I reached over and stuck them into the pocket of my jeans that were hanging on his gamer chair knowing what I was going to be using it for when I was alone. 

Hiro went to his dresser, put on a white ringer crop top that beautifully showed off his slim waist and his smooth tummy. He had no love handles and the cutest innie bellybutton. 

He proceeded to then pick out a new pair of undies from the drawer. This time his choice was some San Fransokyo city-themed black, red and white Freegun spandex boxer briefs.

Hiro let out a content sigh and plopped down onto the floor between me and Tadashi.

"Let's cuddle now and find something to watch on Netflix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see another chapter? Maybe the next one will have some ass-to-ass with the double ended dildo Hiro and Tadashi got! :) The subtle cameo appearance of Miguel, from the movie 'Coco', was intentional and perhaps opens the door for a cross-over and/or future storyline possibilities? Also, I hope ya'll liked the Scoops Ahoy reference, a tribute to Stranger Things :)


End file.
